


It's That Situation

by ex_arcs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith is a trap as a child, Keith is my space baby, M/M, OCs - Freeform, POV, Pining, Unrequited Love, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_arcs/pseuds/ex_arcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Lance pining for Keith, while Keith is oblivious and pining for Shiro, while Shiro is very overprotective of Keith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Garrison: Side L

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who saw the trailer for season 2 at tumblr? Me, that's who! I haven't been this addicted before! I blame my friend! My hands need to move or my brain needs to indulge on something. Well, this idea I got from a dream. My OT3 is ShiroxKeithxLance but when I write love triangles I try to make it one or the other. I love my share of polyamory, but sometimes no...
> 
> It'll be POV Lance for a few chapters cause hey, exposition...kind of.

He knew it was stupid. This stupid infatuation covered with rivalry. Not that it was Lance’s fault, and he blamed a certain mullet-haired guy. With his captivating gray, bordering violet pretty eyes…and his attractive body, or even his entrancing pilot skills that made even the instructors applaud his talent for someone his age.

With his looks and skills, he could have been that guy. That guy who hogs all the attention, whom when anyone would jump into his arms will go from one girl to another once he gets bored. Not that he wished he had that privilege to experience that situation. No, he just shrugs everyone’s praise, every call, and every attempt to come close to him off. Lance thought he was just that kind of guy who liked to play it cool and all, the bad boy lone wolf appeal and all that mysterious shit.

He admitted, Lance would stalk him sometimes but who wouldn’t get curious when you catch the prodigious star pupil sneaking off somewhere in the middle of the night. It was then that he would catch the guy in the training grounds, swinging a simulated sword with precise movements as if battling someone. Wearing his usual black shirt, tight against his torso when he wasn’t in uniform, and equally tight jeans…it was a sight. Add to that the glistening sweat he was making and the ponytail that kept his hair up, flaunting the nape of his neck…Gods, he was hot. Then Lance realized that he was fucking attracted to mullet boy, Keith. 

Remember when Lance said the other shrugged everyone off? Yeah, well, it has becoming so annoying! No matter how much he tried to get mullet’s attention, he doesn’t even look his way. Talk about RUDE! He might not be as hot as him (not that Lance would say that out loud) but he was attractive in his own right. During simulation classes, Keith was out as soon as the class ends. Though he would be someone who you would never lose in a crowd, he can somehow disappear and hide. How the heck does he do that when he has that kind of presence? And when there was finally a chance to talk to him, he doesn’t even remember Lance’s name or face! That’s it! Lance decided that he’d just have to make him notice him! He’ll make sure to surpass him at everything he thinks his good at and make him face Lance’s way.  
…  
…

He just needed to figure out how to do it.


	2. The Past: Side K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know but this is my version of a backstory...beware it's cliche. Plus I did this in like an hour and I just got home from work...Not beta-ed

‘He is a troubled child.’ was what people used to say when he first came to the orphanage. A passing Samaritan picked him up when his mother just collapsed. He was just a year old. No one ever told him what happened to his mother but there were no records of him or his mother. No birth records, no family ties, they were nobodies...and that was why he went straight to an orphanage. There was no one to take him in anyway.

In growing up, he knew that he was different…he would easily blow up like a firecracker at the slightest annoyance and was quite temperamental. The other children were very welcoming enough, but when a thirteen year old boy started pushing the other kids his age down the ground when they were playing tag, he let loose. It was the first time he saw blood. He overheard that the teen needed stitches for some injuries. It also apparently scared the other children and after that they were too scared to approach him. The staff apparently didn’t know how to handle him after that. They didn’t even try to ask what happened. He just tried to protect his friends. He also stopped smiling. That was when he was eight. At ten, they started called him a freak just because of his outbursts.  
Even the matron started to see him as a nuisance. By the time he was twelve, he snuck out from the orphanage from time to time after lunch. He was just killing time since there was nothing to do in the orphanage when it wasn’t his turn to do chores. It was even against the rules for him to do this but not that they would care if he disappeared for a few hours, as long as he came back before dinner. 

He loved going to the library, it kept him distracted the whole day. The only books in the orphanage were picture books and a few novels that he already finished many times. There at the library, he could read anything he wanted, and only needed a card if he needed to borrow a book. Some of the staff tried to approach him but he only nodded or shook his head when they talked to him. They thought he was mute. That worked fine for him since they wouldn’t bother him. They couldn’t pester hom anyway since he wasn’t doing anything illegal like sneaking out books…even though, he thought of it once or twice.

He loved reading fiction. It was an escape from reality and some of them made him feel like a kid again. He sometimes chose a book sometimes by the cover or looking at their recommendations. One particular book caught his eye when he was running his finger through the binds of the books, trying to pick a book for the day. The title was on the recommended list to read, if he remembered correctly.

Satisfied with his choice, he chose to seat by a corner lone table. He was only by the first page when a voice startled him, making him close the book.

“That seems like an interesting read. But I would suggest leaving that until you are a bit older.”

An older boy with dark hair and dark grey eyes was smiling down at him. He scowled back. This person seemed nice enough but so were the people in the orphanage. It wasn’t good to trust anyone. Plus, he didn’t like being treated like a child…even though he is one. Is it because he is too young to understand this book? As if reading his mind, the other held both his hands up.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to belittle you. It’s just I kind of wanted to borrow that.”

Those words made him clutch the book to his chest.

“Woah there, sorry. I don’t really mean to take it from you. I just need to use it for my report for school, and there’s only one copy left here. Luckily, I saw you holding it.”

The thought that came to his mind was ‘Does this guy smile all the time? Doesn’t his face cramp?’

“I promise this big brother will make it up to you.”

The other boy clasped his hands together and pleaded for the book. That was a first; that was the first time in a long while that he was treated with respect. This person was definitely older and he could just snatch the book from him but he was asking nicely even. This person felt so genuine and that smile he was giving was kind of hard to refuse. He nodded and handed him the book. The big grin given to him surprised him. It was like there were stars shining behind the guy or something. He was starting to imagine things.

“You can call me Shiro. Can I ask for your name?”

Usually, he didn’t give his name to anyone. There was no point. Nobody bothered to approach him. In the orphanage, people stopped calling him by his name and just gave him special ‘names’ of their own. Even the matron started only calling him ‘Boy’ when he was ten. The staff followed. It might not be so bad to be called by his name again.

“…Keith.”

“Nice to meet you, Keith.”  


In a long while, in the time he hasn’t heard his name called by anyone. For it to be spoken with suck a kind tone focused towards him, tears just silently fell. It was then that he felt that he was just a child. A part of himself just admitted that he was just lonely…very lonely…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally see Keith as a reader. Cause my cousin has anger issues but a good book can calm him down.  
> So Keith is around 12 by the end of this flashback and Shiro around 14-15? But he looks old for his age, so Keith doesn't know any better. 
> 
> He is joining the Garrison of course so their friendship as kids will be a short one.  
> The book was Fifty Shades of Grey. It was accidentally put in the wrong section and baby Keith accidentally chose it. He wouldn't know of it anyway.


	3. The Past: Side S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirt's side of their encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro POV

“You’re such a nice guy!” was what most of his friends would say…

He himself didn’t think so at all. Sure, he helped people because he felt he would rather help than regret doing nothing. He was very social because he needed to keep appearance up. He always smiled cause it hid his pain, insecurities, worries…everything. He was doing everything for self-satisfaction. How was that a nice guy?

They said that it took more muscles for a person to smile than to frown, but smiling was much easier for him. It made him very approachable but at the same time gave him a small wall to enclose himself from others. People didn’t pry too much about him and he wanted to keep it that way.  
It was straining…his personal life. His parents, prideful, very strict and expected a lot from him, wanted him to be this overachiever ever since his brother went on to elope with some man. The rumors spread like wildfire since their family was quite well known. To his father a veteran officer and his mother a successful researcher, they wanted everything to be perfect. A dirtied slate in their account was unacceptable. He remembered how his father drunk himself to sleep and how his mother would keep lecturing him.

“Never become like your brother! He’s a disgrace!”

He tried so hard. He studied, trained, made sure to be the perfect son they wanted. He made sure his circle of friends was those approved his parents. He smiled all the time to keep up the act that this was what he wanted to do. No matter how tiring, annoying, or difficult it was. No matter how hard it was sometimes to breathe. No matter how much he wanted to just drop everything and run. No matter how much his body just wanted to give up and collapse, he smiled and said he was okay. No matter what, he didn’t want to hear from his parents how he was a disgrace or he was not fit to be their son.   
There was a library a few blocks from their house. He still went there from time to time because that was the only place where he would still feel he had a connection with his brother. He remembered how his brother would bring him there when he was just seven. He loved the children’s book Peter Pan. Just thinking of how it would feel to fly, it was surreal. Even now, he just wished he could fly, without think how heavy his body was dragging itself on the ground.

Lately, he always saw a small child with long black hair, head always buried in a book. He heard a few things about the child, an orphan from a close by orphanage who couldn’t talk. But by their unsure tone, it seemed like they didn’t know if she just didn’t want to talk. There was a sense of detachment and a different feel around her.

An orphan…sometimes he wished he was an orphan. He knew he was being selfish, because at least he had everything provided for him, even though he could feel no affection from his parents except approval.

In the next few visits, he would see the little girl come by around two in the afternoon. It was weird how he would always be able spot her in this large library. She would always get a dictionary before browsing a book or two. Sometimes he would arrive late in the afternoon near evening and saw the child put back the books and have a disappointed look on her face. One time, he saw her take a book back and put in a piece of paper, in which after, places the book back in the shelf. His curiosity got the better of him, so he took a peek after she had gone.

How cute, he thought, when he saw the title of Wizard of Oz. By the middle of the book, there was a short note. 

‘Please do not remove. I will come back in a day or two to finish it.’

The writing was a bit messy but cute. The paper was a bit crumpled and torn on the edges, meaning she had used this as a note for other books. Well, if one didn’t have a library card they couldn’t take a book out. And though the child seemed very closed off, the staff seemed to like her. He could see them observing her sometimes. And he wondered why there were a few old fiction classics in the recommended to read list.

On one occasion, he needed to borrow a book for a reference in his report. He came in, already scanning the area for a petite little girl. He saw her by the fantasy section, running a finger by the binds of the books. It seemed as if she found one she thought was interesting. He was surprised at the cover of the book as she held it though. Even though he was all for letting people read what they wanted, that was too much for a small child. Who would misplace something like that in the wrong section where a lot of children love to browse? It seemed as if a staff that was arranging a shelf near the corner table the black haired child sat on noticed as well. He seemed very hesitant to do anything though so he chose to act instead.

After she opening the cover, Shiro called out.

“That seems like an interesting read. But I would suggest leaving that until you are a bit older.” He told her as he knelt next to her with one leg.

Up close, he could see the child’s youthful and fair face, small nose, and very distinct purple eyes. It was a very…different hue, the first time he’d seen. There were some bruises on her arms that made him heart wretch.

The scowl and hostile stare he got made him reassure little girl. First, he had to eliminate her distrust.

“Woah there, sorry. I don’t really mean to take it from you. I just need to use it for my report for school, and there’s only one copy left here. Luckily, I saw you holding it.”

His words seem to make her apprehensive, as the child held the book close to her chest. He knew a wounded animal when he saw one. He gave a smile, as sincere he could, hoping it would dispel any harm the other would think he could do. The closed off expression she had, he got a passing thought how they were kind of similar.

“I promise this brother will make it up to you.”

Well, he didn’t know why he said that or how he’ll do it. The book was handed to him with outstretched arms, though the look of distrust was still there. Now that he thought about it, he hasn’t really told anything about himself so he really was a stranger.

“You can call me Shiro. Can I ask for your name?”

The other seemed quite surprised with his question. The scowl on her face grew, and looked down on the floor, contemplating. Maybe the child really was mute? Shiro believed that maybe she just really didn’t want to talk to anyone. 

“…Keith.”

A small voice replied to him.

“Nice to meet you, Keith.” 

He answered right back.

Wait. Keith? A boy? Well, that was awkward. He thought he was a little girl. It was the first time he came up close anyway since he usually saw the child sideways with his hair always flowing down.

The younger went stiff as a board ever since he called out his name. When the tears started falling, he panicked. What? Why? Did he do anything to hurt him? Did his bruise hurt?

“What’s wrong, Keith? Are you hurt?” He asked and clasped small hands.

The other shook his head. “I’m fine.” He rubbed his eyes and put out a forced strong face. 

They were kind of similar. Just as he just smiled at every pain he felt, this child just told himself he was fine. Of course, he was used to this. Keith was still getting used to his emotions.

“Well, how about we get out of here? Want something to eat?”

He didn’t know how to be a brother like his was to him. But he just couldn’t leave this little one alone right now. 

Plus, they were getting ogled quite a bit. Hopefully, they didn’t think it was his fault why the child cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's gender wasn't the only thing Shiro thought wrong. I definitely see Keith as a very small twelve year old.


End file.
